


[白黑魔]2019.12.06.

by Ochirusei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochirusei/pseuds/Ochirusei
Summary: 搞OC
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

CP：白魔x黑魔。BG。  
警告！是自家OC，有详细人设（≈大量私设），有姓名出现。  
与其说是搞职业CP，主要偏向搞OC，请注意避雷！

专门用来搞过激梗的OC，凡是没有上升到G的玩法全都有在搞（……  
特别注意：抹布要素，深夜小巷，补魔，一定量的暴力行为。  
某些魔法效果只是随便写的，不要深究。

我把以前用过的人设回收整理了一下所以说不定会有人觉得眼熟呢…嗯没错就是他们……（

2019.12.06.

夜深人静的时间，白魔走在回家的路上。  
玻璃瓶被投在地上发出刺耳的噪音，顺着骨碌碌滚到他脚边的酒瓶来时的轨迹，他看到小巷阴影里的那个人。  
“黑魔。”他认出来。  
仰着头让瓶里的液体灌入到口中的人脊背挺直成漂亮的弧度，往常那件厚重沉闷的长袍解了开来，上半部分因为被腰带绑在腰间，这才没有完全滑落下去。并且似乎仅剩这一件法袍，裙摆下的小腿和双足都是赤裸着的，而她雪色的肌肤在黑夜中像珍珠的色泽。  
她的眼珠转过来望向呼唤她的人，近乎透明的颜色蒙上一层迷雾，并没有更多的反应。  
白魔离开路灯洒下的静谧的暖光，走入深沉的阴影之中。  
他们的距离很快被缩减，借着身后微弱的光线，白魔发现了她裸露的上身上红白相间的粗暴痕迹。也许他应该感到惊讶，但实际上他并不觉得这很意外。  
“喔，”白魔歪了歪头，难得地抬起时常敛着的眼皮，嘴角依然噙着平日里浅淡的笑，发出一声有些敷衍的感叹，“这可真悲惨啊。”  
“嗯。”黑魔应了一声，不以为意。

“所以这次又是遇到了什么事呢？”  
白魔让黑魔坐在杂物堆中较为平整稳定的地方，摘了素白的手套，掀开那沾满尘泥和精斑的法袍下摆。  
从她的大腿内侧仍稀落淌下一些半透明的粘液，他是治疗师，总是很擅长发现病人身上的细节。比如现在，他就看见了混在那些液体中的粉色与湿润红肿的穴肉。  
他指出：“有些撕裂。”接着他的语气又变得轻松：“你既流了血，也受了伤啊，黑魔。”  
黑魔抬了抬眼皮看了他一眼，颇冷淡地点头：“嗯，有的人不喜欢用我的炼金药。”  
“那多可惜，你调制的炼金药从效果和气味上都是非常好的。”  
“嗯…”她顿了一下，像是在思索这种时刻应该怎么回应，“谢谢。”  
白魔听到回复后便笑得很开心的样子，黑魔多少有些不解。  
黑魔把光裸的背靠在肮脏冷硬的墙上，开始道出原委：前几日她跟着小队接了一个前往古迹清扫魔物的委托，在那里中了封印魔力恢复的诅咒，但是他们翻遍了遗迹都没有找到解决办法，只好先离开。她喝了以太药，去了医学院，自己调动过魔力，可惜都一无所获，最后只有去用很原始的手段……  
或者说她只想到了这样一个不太麻烦的办法。  
只差一点就能突破这个关卡了，她想，有白魔帮忙的话应该会很轻松达成。她的以太达到饱和，届时总会有点什么变化。  
“是那个委托啊……因为地形太复杂了，我便没有去，记得你当时的队伍里没有了解遗迹诅咒方面的人。”  
黑魔并没有再多说什么，白魔的眼睛受过伤，影响了视力，谁都没有怨言的。  
“别灰心，总有办法的。”白魔温柔地安慰道。垂下眼睛，他想的是恐怕是因为懒得维持人际关系的黑魔人缘太差，那些队友帮她搜索解除诅咒的魔器时才压根没上过心吧。  
他的猜想确是真的，可惜黑魔想不到这层，也从未在乎。  
白魔的手指带着治愈的淡淡辉光，分开红肿的后穴探入其中。治愈的力量很快起效，但在那酥痒的感受中黑魔皱了下眉，她感到有水属性的以太凝聚，冰凉的水流冲走残留在体内的精液，同时也把她激得打了个颤。  
“我以为你会让他们射到阴道里，还是说原来在这里也有效？”  
“啊…”黑魔因为埋在体内的手指反复捣弄而发出一声短促的呻吟，“有的人不会听我说的话……”  
“嗯，的确，很遗憾的事实，并非所有人都懂得倾听。”  
白魔抽出手指，向上，轻柔地抚弄被人粗暴蹂躏过的阴蒂，刺痛的感觉让黑魔倒吸了一口凉气，几乎把她一瞬间带回到几个小时之前。彼时她已经在持续数小时的性交中昏睡，但是又断断续续地因为下身的疼痛而不时醒来。她没有去想很多，不过那段时间即便是对她来说都可以算得上是煎熬。  
在治愈之力覆盖过之后，那尖锐的痛楚才消停，转变为正常的快感。黑魔咬了咬唇，松了口气，感到小腹深处又自顾自地蠢蠢欲动起来。  
白魔的手指终于滑到阴道的入口，原本受了伤的地方已经愈合，柔软细嫩的穴肉亲昵地贴上，他用指尖分开，白色混浊的液体就一点点地从深红蠕动着的甬道内淌出来。  
他又用水流为她清理了一次体内，这回她的反应没有那么大了。再撑开窥探的时候，只有透明的粘液在内壁上粘连着，总觉得要比先前好看多了。他试着把手指伸进这炽热滑腻的内部。  
一根两根、三根……四根。  
白魔把手退出去，从黑魔的腰间取出她调配的用以润滑的炼金药，香料的气味在空气中飘散开来，但没有人在意。  
白魔重新把手往她的体内探去，从一至五。黑魔苍白的脸颊上泛起红晕，胸口用力起伏着，她把身下缺了腿的旧桌子抓得摇摇晃晃。  
“啊啊…”那是不可避免的，再一次，近乎撕裂般的，将她几乎已经撑得满了、以至极限了，她有了如果再不管不顾地深入、入口处的黏膜就会又一次渗出血的预感，但是如果后退的话——  
后退了些，白魔的手骨隔着血肉撞在她身体里的器官，那些被挤压的内脏，被挤出了泡沫般的哀鸣，从耳边飞快掠过了喘气的声音，她的视野和眼底都是在这深夜里跃动着的暗红灰白的阴影。  
不可控地绞紧。对她施以新的感受的人并不在乎她的状态，在她激烈反抗着想要融化他、碾碎他、推出他，同时又包裹他、纠缠他、贪恋他的体内，温吞地移动摇晃着，可谓仁慈。  
“哈啊……”黑魔发出一声叹息，令她眼底发热的轰鸣在适应中消散了，她感到自己的身体屈服，滚烫粘腻的液体淌过五指的缝隙，流向颤抖着的出口。  
仿佛被顶着胃的感受也让胃袋里只装了精液和酒水的她有着说不上来的饱胀滋味就是了。  
“别担心，”扬起眉毛的白魔语气轻松，手指在黑魔的体内自由探索，弄得她的脸色不太好看，“你应该也不担心吧？我的手并不会释放出破坏的力量，和你是不同的。”他微微笑起来，就像这真的是不值得担心的事，只要老老实实接受他传递出的安心感就好了。  
“嗯…”黑魔已经习惯了在白魔温和的笑容中点头，自从她对他生出崇敬的感情，这份感情便没有改变、不会消退，不论他们是否有着在旁人看来很匪夷所思的肉体关系……不过当然，也不会再增长……  
“先生的手是不一样的。”她肯定道。  
再没有别人会有这样强大的治愈之力了。她在休憩的阴影里注视着白魔用那双持杖的手拯救过太多的人，给予过太多人生的希望，和只懂得破坏的她不一样，那是完完全全不一样的。  
“就是这样。另外你今天话很多，是因为酒精？还是因为很喜欢这个？”  
白魔转动着自己的手腕，黑魔立即就发出慌张忍耐的声音。修长的手指轻挠着内壁，或者撑开，或者戳弄什么地方，魔力在指尖流动。黑魔毕竟也是法师，对这感觉再敏锐不过了，她云里雾里，有着醉以太的前兆。  
“啊……呜呜、嗯唔！”  
黑魔不由自主地将整个腰腹绷紧，深沉的闷痛促使她的声带振出一下下呻吟，然而酥麻黏稠的快感又攀附在她的腰间，抽丝剥茧般卸去了她的力气。她把渗出薄汗的手按在微凉的小腹上，那里似乎会随着进出的动作而鼓动，但无论如何，无法阻挡她的眼睛看见白魔的手腕如何卡在她身体的入口处。  
成年男性的手不管怎么说也太规格外了，而且有着阴茎或道具所无法比拟的灵活……那是自然的。他完全可以触摸到躲藏在深处的子宫，而事实上他也的确没有错过这样的好机会。在这二人之中，没有一个会担心黑魔的身体就这样被撕裂……啊啊，她是不在意的，她完全相信白魔的幻术是非常快捷有效的处理手段。  
“呃、呜……哈呜……”  
实在令人恍惚，在这胡乱而激烈的摸索揉捏中，黑魔一直无法抵抗自己抽搐的穴口被坚实的手腕插出高潮前破碎的快感，她没法抗拒只要稍微努力一点、收缩得更频繁一点就能得到强烈快乐的诱惑，因此就这样攀上高潮，在浑身颤抖的眩晕感中抓紧白魔的肩膀，意图把并不为此而停歇的人推开，但那只手最终也无力地垂了下去。  
白魔注视着她，眼神温柔而平静——难免带上被情欲熏出的热度的，但总的来说——像个习惯了安慰病人的治疗师，他也的确是。  
“嗯，你怎么这副表情？我会以为你是第一次……”  
白魔将手抽出来，藕断丝连的粘液被抹在入口附近。透明晶莹的液体还带着热的温度，在夜里也看得见痕迹，将他的整个手都泡湿了。他思考了几秒，最后还是塞了回去，与之相对的，将涨痛的性器挤进了紧紧闭合着的后穴之中。  
黑魔的手指像弹簧一样猛地绷直了，她差点忘记怎么呼吸。白魔的手在她再一次被撑开的体内随意地搅动着，性器在后穴抽插的频率并不契合她的感受，但从相邻的两个入口一同进出，挤压着脏腑，她仍然在让人头皮发麻的快乐中动起了腰。  
那糟糕庞大的异物感、过于鲜明的存在感顶在她的体内，她不禁觉得自己整个下腹都成为了他人的所有物，不再归她自己了，不过是任由别人借取的存在……接着她很快想起来，那好像和现在也没有什么差别，她从来没有对自己有过专属、归属、掌控一类的感觉。  
“我…嗯、我是……”  
“喔……”  
白魔早就又习惯性地闭上眼了，自从眼睛受伤以后，大多时间里他都更喜欢用听觉和以太观察周围。他应了声，并不真的很感兴趣。  
“那说不定也是好事，大多的人太粗鲁，而且不会及时给你治疗。”他中肯地评价，接着又随意地问：“我猜你在这个小巷里待了至少15个小时，高潮的次数和上过你的人数一样多吗？”  
黑魔想了想，忘了，她压根没有数，但答案是显然的。可她懒得回答了，她总是没什么热情去吐出咒术以外的词汇，也就是因为崇敬白魔，才偶尔多回两句。  
白魔没听到也知道答案，他露出些许怜悯的表情，将黑魔微微颤抖的腿压向肩膀，更深地埋入她的体内：“真可怜啊。”

白魔总是给人如沐春风的感受，在团队里经常充当年长的开解者的角色，也几乎不会有生气的时刻，若要说他会给人压迫感的话，不管谁听了都会觉得提问的人是在胡思乱想的。  
只有黑魔知道这并不完全正确，尽管白魔平常的确如此，但在和黑魔的性爱之中，他总显得让她……捉摸不透。在那个她先是没能理解、接着也懒得在乎的态度中，首先最明显能感受到的就是压迫感。  
黑魔感到自己的腰和坚硬的桌面紧紧贴合，身体被折起，后脑和肩膀被挤着紧靠石墙，整个人陷在杂物堆的阴影里。白魔即便放开了压制她大腿的动作，为了寻求支撑，双腿也会下意识再缠上身前的人。  
“嗯…！呼、呜呜……”  
深夜的冷风和火热的温度同时鞭笞着黑魔的身体，通红滚烫的耳边落着太多隐秘缠绵的水声、撞击声，还有喘息声，白魔的、她自己的……昏暗窄小的视野里，她看到小巷外路灯隐隐约约的微弱光芒，一如既往，接着又发现从她的股间淌下的黏稠滑腻的液体，想必现在又落成了小小的一滩。  
黑魔忘记了自己在这场交合中高潮了多少次，又分别是因为什么。白魔抽出手以后也去揉捏其他的地方，因为连续处于对性器的刺激之中，她的身体轻易地就能摄取快感，在那过程之中，她的高潮不再只是单纯地令她快乐，而是成了件不过是在用崩溃的表情和痉挛收缩的性器取乐他人的事。  
黑魔的头突突地跳，逐渐减少的体力令她昏昏沉沉，她又下意识推搡白魔的肩膀，身体本能的危机感让她小声反复地念着“不要”。她没有力气去观察白魔的态度了，她只知道他没有立刻就放过她，于是她的嘴又自己动了起来，已经没有什么原因了，也不需要理由，她喊他的名字。  
“白、魔……白魔法师……夏卡…嗯呜…！等一、下，先生……”  
白魔置若罔闻地继续着，并没有因此就有什么触动感。要说有什么想法的话，他对寡言得过头了的黑魔突然主动说出有含义的词汇有那么有限的、一丁点的兴趣。  
黑魔忽然注意到她抽动鼻子的声音，喉咙里发出哭的呻吟，眼泪从脸颊滚到脖颈上的时候，才想起白魔大概没去治愈她下体以外的地方，因而她脸上那些被石子划出细小血痕的地方又因为泪水中的盐分而苏醒疼痛起来。  
撕裂的嘴角……她对此还有一些印象，想让她去口交的人总是比较粗暴点。如今因为她不得不在这挤压的姿势中大口呼吸，才又注意到了这道伤口，这种血液干涸后的甜腥对冒险者来说不是很陌生。  
黑魔的恍惚持续了相当一段时间，白魔早已结束了射精，用她腰包里备用的单手咒杖塞进了后穴张合的口。咒杖上雕刻着精致的花纹，金属的杖柄上嵌着传导以太的美丽宝石，恰到好处的凸起，用来堵住精液或是充当临时的自慰道具实在是再适合不过。  
汗水淋漓之中，手骨在阴道内激烈而疯狂的撞击让黑魔攥紧了白魔的衣领，细白的腿夹住压在身上的躯体，她仰起脖子，像忘记了呼吸一样忘记了如何发出声音，为了喘息而张开的口中漏出气泡般的气音，浅色的瞳孔在涣散和有聚焦之间挣扎。白魔凝望着她的眼睛清澈明快，耳内的轰鸣声海啸般没过了头顶。

“丽尔，好孩子，乖孩子，把我的手舔干净。”  
被用食指按住下唇的黑魔动了动，扶住白魔的手，顺从地伸出舌头。  
黑魔觉得白魔即便不用喊她的名字她也会照做的，首先她不觉得这是什么大不了的事，其次她已经习惯了用“黑魔”作为自己的代称，被叫到名字反而觉得陌生。  
但白魔从不在梦境以外的时刻呼唤黑魔的名字。如果哪一天他的梦成了现实，他就会喊她的名字，或者说，**应该和梦里一样**喊她的名字。  
他也许是第一次被昏暗的夜色迷惑了分辨力，可现在实在是太像一场美梦了……  
哄黑魔细致地舔干净他手上的粘液之后，白魔解开她腰上那件脏兮兮的袍子扔到一边，就用着这只手抓住她脑后的头发，将她从杂物堆中拽到小巷的地面上，按着她的后颈插入了她。  
由于黑魔被拽来时是跪着的姿势，压住后背以后重心便完全被移到了上半身，白皙的胸脯在粗糙的沙砾中磨出干燥的疼痛与红色的印子。  
趴在地上的黑魔重重地喘了口气，吹起小巷肮脏地面上的灰尘，她的上身就刚好落在路灯的光下，迫于姿势而挺起的腰仍然在阴影之中。  
“唔……”  
下意识反抗的黑魔绷紧大腿，这样的姿势使得她的身体本能地在抬高腰和屁股，令她的肉穴自然张开，不能忽视的快感很快就将抗拒冲刷干净。  
黑魔匍匐着，喉咙里又滚落难耐的呻吟。然而比起肉体上的快感，有一种更强烈的什么感觉正悄悄地……白魔的、白魔的……  
“以太……呜……”  
白魔的性器每次捅到甬道深处，小腹都推动单手咒杖，让杖柄在满是粘液和精液的肠道中捣弄。两个穴同时被肏的感觉总能激得黑魔耸起肩胛骨，却又被死死按住不能移动。  
魔法师对以太的变化比没了解的普通人自然敏感得多，黑魔大口喘着气，头晕目眩的感觉比她醉酒时更甚，从这个角度的话姑且不算讨厌……将贮存的魔力轰炸空，再切换形态体验魔力重新充盈细胞的感受，这是咒术以外的魔法派系不能体会的美妙，也是黑魔喜欢酒精的原因——但现在有些困扰到她了。晕眩、酒精、剧烈运动让她的胃像被攥在手心，呕吐的冲动似有若无。  
“白魔、白魔……呃、这样…很……”  
在白魔故意干涉了她以太的稳定之后，黑魔感到自己的魔力变得过分活跃，激烈地在她体内躁动，身体像不再是她自己的了，肿胀、轻盈、疼痛、麻痹……无法形容的感觉让她更加晕乎乎的。也许那将会是她魔法师生涯中的一个败笔——她的指尖颤抖着，溢出的魔力开始不受控制了。  
“嗯……”白魔在简短的沉吟后抓住她的手腕，“这样可不行啊，你的魔法很危险，你必须控制好它们。你应该做得到，除非你想某一天听到自己正在被追捕的消息……黑魔法师。”他用友善的语气提醒着她的身份。  
“唔、哈啊……！我…嗯、不行……”  
明明后背得到解放，被男人紧紧扣住的手腕仍然传递了压制的意思。大量的、过度的、复杂的感受和触感对感情寡淡的黑魔来说太难消化了，除了身体本身在被炽热的性器和金属杖柄不断地操干以外，连构成身体的以太都像是被奸淫过了。  
黑魔的眼底又开始渗出泪水，一边发出既痛苦又舒爽的呻吟，一边张着口拼命喘息，来不及吞咽的口水从嘴边淌下。她的身体又颤抖紧绷起来，手指蜷缩或抠住地面，无论什么正常闭锁着的关隘都好像濒临界限，意图喷涌崩溃。

在这强烈的疼痛和快感之中，黑魔先是剧烈地咳嗽起来。那引发了呕吐，然而空荡荡的胃倒不出任何东西，胃液和口水在口腔里粘连着，流泻离开，赤红的舌头茫然地伸在空气中，嘴唇和下巴都覆上了晶莹的水渍。  
她的眉毛拧在一起，咳嗽过后，缺氧的大脑和猛然安静的世界让她有些恍惚地望着不远处路灯朦胧的光，新分泌出的涎水和泡沫又顺着舌头淌了下来，透明粘滑的液体在地上洇出一小片深沉的颜色。  
接着，手腕处的刺痛和高潮是一前一后到来的。黑魔颤动的喉咙挤出“啊啊…”的低声，她的手腕像是被以太凝聚而成的箭矢刺穿一样剧痛无比，白魔的手指犹如穿破她的血肉骨骼一样桎梏她的手腕，实际上那疼痛已经剧烈到跟被手指穿了个透也没什么差别。  
但是她看见她的手腕在白魔的手中依然完好无损，只有血管——或者说与心脏的鼓动同时进行的魔力的流动——像要爆裂一样疯狂跃动，新的干涉与阻隔的确很好地阻止了她魔力的泄漏，那样就不能算是什么坏事。  
白魔的手在完成了任务后就松开了，他扶着黑魔的大腿，手指勒住腿肉留下新的印子，性器在被肏得柔软熟烂的深红肉穴里快速地戳弄了一小段时间，那使得本来就浑身颤抖、处于极乐边缘的黑魔彻底攀上高潮，蝴蝶骨猫的后脊般高高耸起，在白腻的后背上支起额外的阴影，惨白的月光覆盖着她渗出薄汗的躯体。  
“呜咕……”  
涨红的脸既痛苦地皱起又快慰地舒展，黑魔的状态混乱到了极致，膝盖被磨破皮露出血的颜色，小腿肚几近抽筋，交合处流下满溢而出的透明液体，还有什么稀落地洒在尘土飞扬的地面。  
而白魔享受着高潮后紧紧绞着的腔内，在抽送间撞出黑魔求饶般微弱可怜的呻吟。  
黑魔的力气渐渐又被高潮抽空，支撑的手臂楼宇坍塌般曲折，软下去的身子被白魔接住。白魔的手托住她的脖颈，那双朦胧的泪眼投向小巷外新出现的一个人影。

“这里该不会是什么犯罪现场？”  
那人很疑惑的样子，但并未离去。  
白魔在阴影里的嘴角略微上扬，他甚至不觉得有睁眼的必要：“怎么会，她是自愿的。对吧？”他动了动手指轻晃黑魔的头，指腹随意地摩挲她濡湿的下唇。  
黑魔玻璃珠般缺少感情的眼睛望着路人，冷淡得以至于让人怀疑她的眼中根本没有映照出那人的身影。她拖着音，发出和往常一样让人猜不出是什么情绪的回应：“嗯……”  
白魔便继续做了起来，黑魔没有特别去掩藏自己的声音，她不在乎旁边人在用什么眼神看她，就像今天白天的时候也没有在意过一样，她定下了补充魔力的目标，就只打算完成它，别人的想法和她又有什么关系。  
那人仍然没有离开。  
白魔抬起眼，见他仍将信将疑的表情，不觉笑了。他很快把浓郁的笑调整回微笑，将黑魔的下巴托得高了些，那些细小的伤口、通红的眼眶和红润的唇——漂亮的脸，他将这张淡漠却情色的脸展示在阴影外的灯光下。  
“你也想加入么？”白魔的手指分开黑魔的唇，拨弄的时候扯动了撕裂的嘴角，弄得她“嘶…”了一声。但他的手指长驱直入，伸到深处像在让她口交一样戳弄了几下，她被顶出干呕的欲望，漠然的脸起了变化——眼睛眯起。很乖的妓女，她完全控制住了下意识咬合的冲动，更在意因为被撑开口腔而没能吞咽的口水——它们快要从嘴里滑出去了，于是她追上去舔舐吮吸了几下。  
肉红的舌头是柔软而火热的垫子，大多数的男人都渴望把充血的性器放在上面摩擦，让带着滑腻涎水的它把自己包裹起来。白魔捏着黑魔的舌头缓慢地把玩，透明的口水很快把他的手指完全打湿了，口腔内的景象在这过程中若隐若现，湿淋淋地淌下甜蜜的粘液，和专门用来性交的肉穴看起来也没什么两样。  
“她的要价可是很高的。”  
白魔随口报了一个数字，要多高有多高，横竖他没有让第三人过来打扰的打算。  
路人被吓得后退两步，又看了看黑魔的表情，见她确实从始至终没有什么抗拒的样子，便赶紧从麻烦事中抽身——向着巷子外的地方快步离开了。

“嗯……”  
这样的插曲并没有影响到两个人，因着这样的姿势，黑魔的乳尖一直若有若无地在地上磨蹭，她因此有些难受。  
“黑魔，”白魔俯下身，因为散乱着发丝的后背上有着之前在墙上蹭下的墙灰，他便呼了口气，没做别的什么，语气温和地对她叮嘱：“回去的时候可得注意安全，作为同一个小队的成员，我会担心你的安危。”  
黑魔慵懒地听着，和往常一样不想回应无所谓的事情，没有几个人能赢过她的破坏之力，而且就算赢了——也不会怎样。  
白魔握住塞在她体内的咒杖用力捅了几下，然后抽出来丢开，她这才发出几声喘息。没有了阻隔，他们之间的联系可以更紧密。从后从上，白魔的性器撑开黑魔的甬道，深深地顶了进去。  
白魔用手指分开后穴，抠弄着先前留在肠道里的精液，让它们从一个穴里淌出来，淌过另一个穴。  
黑魔的脚趾蜷缩，白魔的性器比之前进得更深了，想要高潮的欲望又让她的眼神迷离起来，她忍不住活动起腰去套弄那根肉棒。  
白魔的手短暂离开几秒，接着把手绕到黑魔身前，用刚刚还别在他衣服上的领夹夹住了黑魔挺起的乳头。  
“嗯、疼……”  
那奇妙而激烈的疼痛令整个乳头只剩下这一种感觉，白魔粗鲁地拉扯领夹，但黑魔只感到被夹住的痛楚。细而窄金属陷进肉中，才几秒钟黑魔就觉得疼痛难忍，白魔的手指捏住她另一边的乳头，并未怜惜地用上力气搓揉，奇怪的是她感到的是平衡，反而让这疼痛变得可以忍受了。  
“这并不舒适，”白魔先肯定了黑魔的想法，“但是很快你就会感觉你能战胜这种疼痛，你甚至还能利用它辅助自己达到高潮。你可以不戴它，但更多的时候，你会想：你完全可以忍受，而且不会受伤，所以为什么不戴呢？”  
“——这是，其他人的想法。”  
白魔尽心尽力地揉捏手指间硬挺的肉珠，他听到黑魔的喘息沉重急促了些，更积极地迎合起他肏穴的动作。  
“你又如何呢，黑魔？”  
“嗯…唔唔……”黑魔动着腰，并未马上应答。  
白魔也没有再说，在等待黑魔为了他的提问而主动开口的时候，他总是很有耐心。  
女性的高潮总是情绪到位后找对了方式就很轻易达成，黑魔很快就在努力收缩的软肉被快速顶弄之中浑身颤抖，鼻腔深处哼着甜腻的呻吟。  
白魔冷眼看着她微微转动脑袋，视线很尽力地和身后的他对上一瞬，接着就又跌向了地面。  
“都可以，”黑魔懒散地说，舒缓的脸上自然地露出毫无负担的、对一切都漠不关心的浅笑，“我都不在意。”  
“那真是太好了。”得到了意料中的答案，白魔微笑着抓住她的头发。


	2. 葬礼，墓

白魔的手搭在黑魔的肩上，姿势如同拥揽，手上却并未有这样亲昵的意思。他只是搭在上面，以和后辈并肩站立的姿态，按伏一柄蠢蠢欲动的趁手剑。  
黑魔的阔边帽宽而高，但她本身比他要矮一些。她好像有些倦怠了，向白魔的方向挪了小半步，不映照任何存在的眼睛望着灰蒙的空气，冷淡地问：  
“怎么做，哪些人？”  
白魔并未很快回答。他将攥紧她肩膀的手移动了，和缓地伸入发丝之下抚摸后颈犹如对待宠爱的犬。  
决定的时刻。  
他的手指滑过那细腻温暖的肌肤，在那热度中流动汇集的以太，在他手底下随着血液奔流。冰？火？雷？他要选择哪一种去赐予他人死亡的方式？  
他回忆起他曾见过的黑魔法，绚烂而强大，就从那个女孩的法杖中迸溅出来，将那悲惨的猎物顷刻间化作焦炭。她吟唱了多么有趣的咒语。  
白魔从后环住的手捏住黑魔的下颌，在那外壳内就藏着能念出黑魔法的灵巧的舌。她歪了歪脑袋，让柔软的脸颊在他的手指间蹭了蹭。  
很好，就这样吧。他想着。

“……先生。”  
白魔动了动微麻的手指，才发现自己不久前跌入了一个短而浅的梦境之中。  
他睁开眼，看见黑魔像是刚从俯下身喊他的姿势站直似的，抬手捏住帽檐扶正了些，然后回头看着他，脸蛋又被藏得严严实实，只露出一只眼睛来。  
“葬礼结束了。您……嗯、主持得很好，”黑魔握着咒杖的手松开又收拢，仍是很不习惯担当汇报的角色，不必看也猜得到她在帽子后的眉毛已经拧成什么模样，“……该走了。”  
白魔从椅子上起来，对着她温和地笑：“丽尔，谢谢你特地告诉我现在是什么情况。”  
原本像这样的活计是无论如何也落不到黑魔身上的，但自从她机缘巧合成了他的助手，偶尔便不得不做起这些事了。这对只对吟唱咒文有兴趣的黑魔来说实在是相当煎熬的差事，她不时会希望白魔一直保持他做事周全完满的风格，好让她不必因为助手的责任而开口说话。  
“嗯……”黑魔平淡地应声，又瞟了他一眼，背过身准备离开。  
“稍等一下，”白魔忽然喊住她，“我看到其他人都已经回去了，我们再去看看‘他’吧。”  
黑魔的脚步停顿下来。她逐渐习惯听从白魔的行程安排，因此不太在意是否要临时延长在这个地方停留的时间。她回头看了看垂着眼睛的白魔，不置可否地望着他嘴角带着期许的笑意。

“他”指的是今天葬礼的主角，一个冒冒失失闯进魔窟深处的冒险者。白魔和黑魔与他有点交集，算不上多密切的关系。  
人们请白魔来当司仪，他从来不会拒绝，总是温柔地接下委托，并不在乎有没有报酬。没有什么原因，白魔总是乐于伸出援手。  
白魔领着黑魔走过石碑林立的墓地，他们在那座新墓前重新献了花，绕了一个圈，走到墓地后方的陡峭山坡上。山坡上长着茂盛的野花野草，风吹得它们簌簌地响。  
黑魔看到白魔自然地迎着风站立，面上带着享受般惬意的表情，她搓了搓手指，内心有过一些在意的事，也许可以将那种感情称之为好奇，但她却实在不想组合什么词语、吐出什么话，最终她还是放弃了询问，沉默地站在他身后。  
白魔自然从一开始就注意到了她有心事的模样，便温和地问：“你好像有什么想和我说的？”  
“……”  
黑魔扯了扯衣领，并不言语。  
使一个没有开口意愿的人开口是非常难的，白魔早已经习惯了黑魔的性格，但还是会这么想。  
白魔闭上眼睛，静静地听着风呼啸的声音。在那种过往之后，他改为依靠听觉去感受世界，他并不讨厌这样，甚至可以说是有些喜欢，那样他可以更细致地观察到以太的波动，有时候比直接用眼睛看的还要好使。  
黑魔的以太炽热而庞大，与她寡淡的性格不同，甚至比常人都要激烈活跃许多，她似乎对此完全无知无觉，也许是误以为所有人都是这样。  
他看到黑魔在长久的安静中往前走了两步，又过了一会儿，居然主动开了口，声音依然平静淡漠：  
“先生，哀悼仪式的时候，您好像并不悲伤。”  
“嗯，”白魔没有否认，“遇到什么，就感受什么。我已经为他悲伤过了，在我听到他的死讯的时候。”  
“相比起来，在那之后，我看到了风扬起的落叶，你扶着帽檐时专注的姿态；走到这里的路上，又看到了生机勃勃的青草，感受到了和煦的风。”白魔侧了侧头，并没有睁眼，不过还是准确地朝向了黑魔。他弯起嘴角，故意做出一点惊讶：“我感到意外，你居然会挂怀。”  
“……我会的，”她的声音依然是被掩在领子后，有些闷，“看到人们哭了以后，我又觉得很遗憾了。”  
“大概维持了多久呢？”  
“三秒？”  
“啊，三秒。”白魔微笑起来，并不觉得这很奇怪，他知道黑魔就是这样。  
“逝去的总归逝去了，留在过去是不明智的，还是不要错过眼前的风景。你也该多细致地发现发现，这世上有很多能带给人感触的东西存在。即便死去的那个人是你，我也并不会感到悲伤。”  
白魔相当平淡地补充着。  
黑魔眨了眨眼，让她没有马上回复的干扰是突然转到她身上的话题。不过她花了几秒钟的时间之后，没能发现这句话有什么特别的，于是就又像惯常的那样，拖着音用让人分辨不出情感的声音应着：“嗯……”  
“这样的话，如果在今日下葬的人是我，你又会难过多久呢？”  
黑魔的嘴唇翕动着，大约过了相当一段时间，白魔才听到她低低的声音从衣领后响起：“三天。”  
“我会吃不好，喝不好，无法入睡，整整三天。”  
“唔。”白魔睁开眼，有些讶异地望着她，“那很久。”  
西沉的太阳变作温暖炽热的橘红，映在白魔清澈的眼里熠熠生辉。黑魔因为觉得那颜色太美丽了而伸手拉下帽檐。  
几秒之后，他又点点头，仍喃喃着：“那很久了。”

以这样的结局作为梦境的延续的话，似乎并不很奇怪。  
黑魔的脑袋被按在镜子前，坚硬的桌面撞击过她的下巴，微肿的侧脸亲密磨蹭。  
她试图用双手支撑起自己的上身，但是从一开始就只被允许了让肩膀和桌面贴合，不得产生一丝一毫的缝隙。于是她的两只手腕被人单手捉住反剪在背后，过程差点拧得她脱臼，只好把其中一只手主动送上。  
黑魔感到自己的下颌被捏住抬高，视野里出现头发凌乱的她趴在镜子对面的景象，那只手正毫不怜惜地在她白皙的脸留下红色的指印。  
哎呀。  
她不禁感叹了。与镜子中自己那双空洞的眼睛对视，她透过那冰冷的颜色，看到了在她自己体内炽烈燃烧的以太。与这大量躁动的魔力同时在她灵魂中激荡着的，还有无尽破坏的力量与欲望。  
“先生，请吩咐。”  
黑魔动了动唇，生涩地扯出一个实在是罕见的愉快笑容。


End file.
